Ｍａｋｅ ａ Ｄｉｆｆｅｒｅｎｃｅ
by asdfghjkl anime
Summary: [After Episode 9; after the Tenshi clones incident] Otonashi never took notice what the people around him think of him. In his mind, all he wanted was to help because he cares. / "The purpose of life is to contribute in some way to making things better." ―Robert F. Kennedy. Rated for swearing.


Ｍａｋｅ ａ Ｄｉｆｆｅｒｅｎｃｅ

**[** 変化を起こす **]**

_"The purpose of life is to contribute in some way to making things better." ―Robert F. Kennedy_

**[** あなたが誰かを心配している場合、あなたはそれを彼らを幸せにするために、あなたのすべてを与える必要があります。あなたは英雄としての行為を得た、あなたが他の人があなたのことをどう思うかを聞くべきではありません。あなたが何かをしたい場合は、お奨めそれを行う。あなたが何かをしたい、あなたはそれをつかむ得た。**]**

I don't own Angel Beats!/エンジェルビーツ! It is produced by P.A. Works and Aniplex and directed by Seiji Kishi.

_Inspired by the anime's 9th episode because I cried so hard and I was so proud and happy for Otonashi._

**Note [ **備考** ]**  
OC point of view will be found  
Takes place after episode 9 of the anime

* * *

_"Be the change that you wish to see in the world." ―Mahatma Gandhi_

It made him frightened. Seeing a person the same age as him getting beaten up by hooligans and drunkards sent tingles of fear run down his spine. Cold sweat dripped down his face as he watched in pure shock. He couldn't believe anything he's seeing. Blood is shed and unconscious bodies were on the floor.

Kouki 幸輝 stared at the violent scene before him with tired eyes. Why is this happening? Why is he even watching? He's just supposed to be on his way home right now, where he can rest and renovate his **artificial** body. Artificial because... of his body parts. He had to let them rest, because they are in their vulnerable state at the moment. But why is he standing in a distance, watching a fight he's not even involved in? He didn't know what's going on until his body snapped, rushes flowed through his veins as he took a dash towards the buff thugs who were beating up the other teenager. Their backs were facing him, Kouki was out of their sight.

He had to think about it properly before doing anything or even touching anyone.

He has to stop this. It's the right thing to do, right? He'll just help. But before he could even think properly, Kouki immediately pushed the guy who was kicking the boy's body, giving him a good punch square in the face. "Stop!" He exclaimed, gritting his teeth in pure anger.

The man was pushed back on to his behind, grunting in pain. He cracked an eye open and saw Kouki standing before him.

"Oi, get outta the way if you dun' wanna get hurt, kid!" Another one of the thugs warned sleazily, spitting his cigarette out of his mouth. Kouki didn't know what to do as he started to step back from the remaining three men. He looked down at the poor victim, but he can't really tell if he was awake, still. He doesn't know if the teenager they were beating up is still alive or not.

His reaction was just from reflex, and he never expected for him to react like that. What is he doing with himself? What had he gotten himself into? Kouki started to stammer uncontrollably.

"I-I-" He can barely speak, completely frozen on his spot. He was shivering and cowering in fear, his eyes wide and pupils dilated. What... he's being ridiculous!

_Idiot! Idiot! Idiot! _He kept repeating it to himself as if it was a mantra. Kouki can't believe he was stupid enough to stick his nose to other peoples' businesses. And here he is, about to get punched by thugs he doesn't even know. And he even punched one of them! Such an idiot. Just because he felt pity. Is it even really _pity_? He doesn't even know how to fight!

He just wanted to help, but he started to chicken out. With his weak body, what can he do now?! That punch was a complete fluke.

"The fuck did you punch me for?!" The guy he hit in the face was back on his feet again, rubbing his jaw with his hand. He glared darkly at Kouki and back at the teenager they were beating and back at Kouki. Then realization hit him, making him smirk. "Playin' as the hero, eh?" He started to laugh out loud, his voice booming throughout the place as he threw his head back. His companion laughed along, snickering.

Kouki watched in pure confusion, his mouth hanging open. What are they laughing for? Is it because he was being stupid?!

The thug's companions started to laugh as well, except he calmed down first. "That's very sweet of you, kid," he sneered mockingly. "But since you actually had the balls to fucking punch me, I'll get it back right at ya." He started to crack his knuckles, making Kouki wince in every crack. "You want that, don't'cha?" He sneered.

There's no more hope for him.

Everything's happening too fast, and he doesn't even know what to do. He was cornered now, surrounded by thugs who were beating up _another person_. Not him. _Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. SHIT. _He shouldn't have helped.

Even though he always experienced close-death situations, this one, he doesn't know if he can even survive this. He survived with being transplanted with lungs and liver. He survived _that_. All those organs he needed was from the "hero" Otonashi Yuzuru everyone says. His lungs and liver came from this Otonashi who died because of a train accident. Everyone who survived that accident said that he had saved all of them, and before they were even saved, he already died peacefully.

Especially Kouki's classmate, Igarashi. Igarashi was a surviving victim during that day, and he said that Otonashi was the greatest guy of all. He was brave. He was heroic. He sacrificed his life before he even knew it. He was kind. Otonashi... Kouki knew that he wanted to be someone like Otonashi Yuzuru. That he wanted to be a great hero.

He thought that now was the perfect time. But he was stupid for even think about it. Kouki thought he'd be _like _Otonashi. But it was just one of his impossible dreams, he realized. How can he be so dumb?

Now he's here, on his time of death. He's about to die. Because he tried to act as a hero even though he can't. He _knew _he can't. But he just tried. Yet he thought this was just a game he can keep repeating all over again if the game was over. But no. It isn't.

It's reality.

And now he's going to lose everything he has, especially his life.

There's no turning back now.

All Kouki wanted was to make a difference. To help. To be the _hero _everyone wants to look up to. He wants to be the light. Just like his name. His mother told him once that she named him Kouki because she wanted him to become the hope of humanity. She wants him to be the person everyone in the world will know and identify as the one who saved everyone from danger.

But it seems he can't fulfill that wish anymore. Because Kouki... Kouki will finally reach the end of his life.

All of a sudden, Kouki felt something push him forward, shocking him. It felt like a hand. He immediately looked behind him, and saw a transparent figure of a guy with red hair and maroon eyes. He was smiling at him softly, as if encouraging him to fight back.

Kouki's eyes widened, his eyes hanging agape.

Red hair... reddish eyes..._ I saw him from somewhere. _Kouki thought to himself.

"Go. Be the hero. Ignore what others say about you. If you know what's right, then do it. Don't miss an opportunity to be the person you want to be." He said in a silent whisper, but Kouki heard all of it. "And, by the way, you're welcome." He smiled once again and disappeared to thin air afterwards.

_You're welcome?_ Kouki was confused. Until realization hit him. _O...to...na...shi?! Otonashi?!_ His eyes widened once more, but his head snapped in front of him, only to see a fist coming towards his way.

On that very moment, the fist inches away from his face, Otonashi's voice rang through his head. _Be the hero. _Hero?

_Ignore what others say about you. _They always say Kouki's a wimp and a loser.

_If you know what's right, then do it._ What is right?

_Don't miss an opportunity to be the person you want to be. _Who do I want to be? Kouki wonders.

But something inside him, within him, something he never knew he had, something no one expected him to hold in, his capability, his strength, his _power _snapped to reality and the thug ended up punching thin air.

"What the—!" The thug exclaimed in surprise, but another fist connected to his face, making him fall back down on the floor on his back. Another hit was a hard kick on the face and stomach.

It was Kouki.

The smaller man he was with was startled, his mouth ajar as he watched Kouki stand up straight and made a posture that provoked him to charge and lunge at him. The thin thug snarled and yelled his out-roar, running towards Kouki. But all he got was a kick in the gut and a good punch in the nose, making him spit blood.

He fell on the floor, coughing.

Kouki was staring down at him, his bangs covering his eyes, except you could see the evil and angry glint on his green orbs. "Y-You—" The lanky man cowered under him, but Kouki wasn't having any of it, so he grabbed him by the shirt tightly and lifted him up to his face, receiving the teenager's angry glare. Kouki's brown tresses covered his eyes, but the wind made it sweep a bit, showing his emotionless and unconscious eyes. There was a faint spark, but it still looked empty.

"F-F-F-Fuck you!" The older man stammered, gritting his foiled teeth. And with that said, he was thrown on the ground meters away from the teen, passing out from the force.

Afterwards, there was no body left standing. All men were on the ground, looking like cadavers, but two teens were saved and alive. But both of them were unconscious.

* * *

The next day, though... when the sun rose to its wake...

The people who were living in the neighborhood saw the scene and immediately called the ambulance and 119. Both departments arrived and treated the wounds.

What was shocking for the citizens and police was the fact that these thugs were actually criminals they were chasing for for _years _already. They were criminals who always hide from them and sometimes even be in disguise. They were hooligans... sometimes even murderers. And here they are, on the ground and not on guard. They were finally exposed. In the hands of the government. Finally.

"Who do you think did this?" the Chief of the Police Department looked at the investigation files about the incident.

Another police sat down on the office sofas, and simply shrugged his shoulders. "I'm thinking it was the teenagers..." he muttered seriously, but the Chief heard it. "I mean... they were the only ones there..." The Chief furrowed his eyebrows and frowned.

"That's outrageous. We can't even catch them, moreover for the teenagers. It's impossible. They're in a whole different level." He said in wonder, his eyes glued on the papers, but the junior policeman stood up from the seat, approaching the Chief's table. With that, the Chief took his eyes away from the paper and to the junior police. "What—" But the younger man cut him off.

"Then who would? Yeah, sure, they are in a whole different level, but we're the lower ones! Not them. Haven't you realized that teenagers these days are the heroes of this world's generation? They were the only ones there, anyway! You gotta believe me, sir." He slammed his hands on the table, his eyes desperate. "Just accept it, Chief! They're heroes. I had a friend once, his name's Otonashi Yuzuru. He's a great guy, he works really hard. Yet he died, man. He died, but not in vain. Never. He died helping people he barely even knew. He's amazing. And now he died as a hero. He was a teenager back then, sir. I also know one of the victims of last night. His name's Hayato Hana. He's a friend of mine. But I don't know the other guy, but never mind that. Chief, trust me. You have to. They're heroes. They saved a huge percent of the city. Don't you know that those thugs were targeting hundreds of innocent citizens for money and fame?" The junior explained, raising his eyebrows up to his forehead. His voice cracked a bit. "They saved the people, Chief. They saved _us_." he smiled slightly.

The Chief furrowed his own and frowned. Sighing deeply, he rubbed his temples with his hand. "Alright. We'll ask for more information. Call the investigation team and tell them to ask the two boys what they can and the necessary occurrences about the incident once they have woken up." He commanded, and the junior nodded his head in respect, heading out of the office with a relieved face, leaving the Chief to think alone.

He whispered. "Heroes, huh..." A small smile crept up his face. What a big word to use.

But he can't help but believe his lackey. He may not have realized it immediately. Not now, but soon. Earlier than soon.

Anyone can be a hero. As long as they do the right thing. The Chief himself is a hero. Along with his juniors and seniors. He never knew.

The Chief shook his head humorously and chuckled. Maybe his junior police was right this time.

* * *

_Meanwhile, in "Heaven."_

Kanade Tachibana sat on a bench, staring at the NPCs playing on the field below them. She just came back from the cafeteria to eat mapo tofu, and with nothing else to do, she decided to roam around the school campus.

It was already around late afternoon, with the sun setting and everything. It was just another day. The SSS didn't really have anything much to do but to pretend they were even listening in class. Kanade, being herself, decided to finish her homework immediately.

Otonashi said that he'd be going somewhere for a while, and Kanade replied with a silent nod. He promised that he'd treat her with everything she wants today, but Kanade was getting hungry and he wasn't around yet, so she ordered her own mapo tofu.

She wondered where he went..?

While she was deep in her thoughts, she didn't know that the person she was looking for sat beside her on the bench. With a tap on her shoulder, she turned her head slowly to the newcomer and saw that it was just Otonashi Yuzuru.

"Where have you been, Otonashi?" Kanade softly asked her friend. He grinned at her in response and gave her a thumbs up. With just that simple gesture, Kanade got the message.

"What's his name?"

"Kouki."

The slightest smile crept up to Kanade's face. "He must be really thankful."

Otonashi nodded his head. "Certainly. I just found out recently that he sees me as his _idol_," Otonashi grinned proudly. "He wants to be a hero, too. But it's not like I see myself as a hero." He pouted, looking up in the sky. Otonashi never liked being praised highly. He's as humble as can be. Kanade shook her head at that.

Kanade then replied, "Otonashi. Yes. You are one. You're definitely hero. You just don't see it yourself. But in other people's eyes, you are. If it weren't for you, then a whole lot of people would have died right now. You have to realize that. You saved them, Otonashi. Especially Kouki. If it weren't for you, then there'd be no one like Kouki that could do something as heroic as this. Everything is because of you, Otonashi. All of it is you. Even I'm thankful. You saved thousands. Remember that. Let all of that sink in. Because of you, there's... there's everything. You're one of the biggest parts for the change of the world." Kanade finished, a smile adorning her face.

Otonashi's eyes widened in surprise. That was... that was the longest he heard her say. Ever. And it consisted of her telling him that he was a hero. A hero to everyone. Then a warm smile adorned his face. "...I guess so." He chuckled lightly. He's laughing again for no reason.

Maybe it's because of relief? Maybe...

Then a tear cascaded down his face. And now he's crying... he's being weird again... A weird hero..._  
_

_Hero..._

"Yeah..." he silently said with a smile on his face. He almost lost his voice as he hiccuped. "I'm a hero..." He said shakily. He wasn't expecting himself to react like this. Realization dawned on him.

Kanade, instead of a small smile, she beamed brightly. "Make a difference. With just, you, one person, a simple man like you, you can already change the whole world." She sighed happily. Then after that, she wrapped her arms around Otonashi's larger figure. "I'm so proud of you, Otonashi."

_Hero..._

He likes the sound of that.

_**fin**_

* * *

**ღQuotes to Rememberღ**

"There is only one thing that makes a dream impossible to achieve: the fear of failure."  
―Paulo Coelho, _The Alchemist_

"All our dreams can come true, if we have the courage to pursue them."  
―Walt Disney

"I knew that in the silence that followed, that anything could happen here. It might be too late again. I might have missed my chance. But I would at least know I tried, that I took my heart and extended my hand, whatever the outcome."  
―Sarah Dessen, _The Truth About Forever_

"Our most significant opportunities will be found in times of greatest difficulty."  
― Thomas S. Monson, _Pathways To Perfection: Discourses Of Thomas S. Monson_

"How would your life be different if…You didn't allow yourself to be defined by your past? Let today be the day... You stop letting your history interfere with your destiny and awaken to the opportunity to release your greatest self."  
― Steve Maraboli, _Life, the Truth, and Being Free_

"Here's to the crazy ones. The misfits. The rebels. The troublemakers. The round pegs in the square holes. The ones who see things differently. They're not fond of rules. And they have no respect for the status quo. You can quote them, disagree with them, glorify or vilify them. About the only thing you can't do is ignore them. Because they change things. They push the human race forward. And while some may see them as the crazy ones, we see genius. Because the people who are crazy enough to think they can change the world, are the ones who do."  
― Apple Inc.

"It's the action, not the fruit of the action, that's important. You have to do the right thing. It may not be in your power, may not be in your time, that there'll be any fruit. But that doesn't mean you stop doing the right thing. You may never know what results come from your action. But if you do nothing, there will be no result."  
― Mahatma Gandhi

"The purpose of life is not to be happy. It is to be useful, to be honorable, to be compassionate, to have it make some difference that you have lived and lived well."  
― Ralph Waldo Emerson

**Let all of that sink in. If you want to make a difference, then make a difference.**

* * *

**Kouki **(幸輝, 光希) _means_  
from Japanese _光 (kou)_ "light" or _幸 (kou)_ "happiness" **combined** with _希 (ki)_ "hope" or _輝 (ki)_ "radiance, shine".

Kouki technically means the hope for humanity—if you were to base it on this story. The savior of everyone that gave light._  
_

**#119 **— according to an Eyeshield 21 TL note, it is Japan's 911.


End file.
